Stars for Shancai
by sadlovepoet7
Summary: (Meteor Garden show and F4 band) Jerry and Shancai become a couple, and Jerry is allergic to chocolate so he gets diarrhea a lot. Jerry and Shancai go through happy and sad times together. Story 1 Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Jerry's Diarrhea

Note: this fanfiction has nothing to do with the plot in Meteor Garden. It's just a story with the F4 members and Shancai (from Meteor Garden)

**Stars for Shancai  
**  
**Chapter 1**  
  
**Jerry's Diarrhea  
**  
_** Sometimes people wonder how relationships between them began. For Jerry and Shancai, it all began when...  
**_  
**JERRY:** (walking down street) OH YEAH!!! (singing a song) Yao ding ni, ai ding ni-- (crashes into girl)

**GIRL:** (gets knocked to ground) YOU!!! gets up and shoves Jerry  
  
**JERRY:** (stumbles backward but regains balance quickly) Eh. Girls just LOVE to get their hands on me! (winks at girl) Hey baby. (flexes weak muscle) You know you want it...  
  
**_ SLAP!  
_**  
**JERRY:** ...Baby don't like me?  
  
**GIRL:** I don't like you! (leaves)  
  
**_ The next day at school...  
_**  
**VIC:** I despise school lunches.  
  
**JERRY:** My mom always told me that school lunches made you look younger!  
  
**KEN:** She probably just said that to make you eat your school lunches without arguing.  
  
**VIC:** By the way, Jerry...I see some wrinkles and lines on your face...  
  
**JERRY:** (screams) AHHHHH!!! Does anyone have a mirror?! My good looks can't be going away so fast! (rummages through backpack for mirror) Hmm. (looks at self) HEY! (glares at Vic) I'm not old!  
  
**_ Suddenly, Jerry's stomach growls loudly.  
_**  
**KEN/VANNESS/VIC:** ...   
  
**JERRY:** (clutches stomach) UGH!!! I think I have diarrhea!  
  
**VANNESS:** Must've been that chocolate bar you ate a few minutes ago...  
  
**KEN:** Um, are you going to poop on the bench?  
  
**JERRY:** (face turning redder and purple) --NO!  
  
**KEN:** Then are you going to poop in your milk carton?  
  
**JERRY:** (face turning purple) ... (can't talk)  
  
**VIC:** Quick! Someone give Jerry the Heimlich maneuver!  
  
**VANNESS:** But nothing's stuck in his throat!  
  
**VIC:** Who said anything about his throat? Something's stuck in his anus!  
  
**VANNESS:** Perform Heimlich maneuver on his anus? But how?  
  
**JERRY:** (runs to bathroom)  
  
**VANNESS:** Well, there! He'll perform it himself!   
  
**_ Later, at Jerry's house...  
_**  
**KEN:** What's wrong, Jerry?  
  
**JERRY:** (in bed) Ugh... (weakly) I got an allergic reaction from my diarrhea.  
  
**KEN:** (blinks) What'd you do with it? How can anyone get an allergic reaction from their diarrhea?  
  
**JERRY:** (coughs weakly) From inhaling it.  
  
**KEN:** Everyone in school knows about your condition.  
  
**JERRY:** Darn.  
  
**KEN:** By the way, someone's at the door, Jerry.  
  
**JERRY:** Please open it for me.  
  
**KEN:** (opens door) Um...Hi.  
  
**JERRY:** (lifts head to see who person is) HUH?! You!  
  
**GIRL:** Yes...ME.


	2. Chapter 2 Make a Wish

**Stars for Shancai**  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
**Make a Wish  
**  
**JERRY:** I thought you didn't like me!  
  
**GIRL:** ...I don't, but I know how people who suffer from diarrhea feel. (cringes) So...I'm just checking to see how you're doing.  
  
**JERRY:** Heh. All right.   
  
**GIRL:** Oh, and this is for you. (throws package at Jerry's head)  
  
**_ Thump._**  
  
**JERRY:** (groans) Gentle on my head, woman! (holds up and looks at package) ...Yum. Real chocolate. (groans) I'll save that for later, when I get better. Thanks.  
  
**GIRL:** Eh. It didn't cost me much. So what's your name? Mine's Shancai.  
  
**JERRY:** My wonderful name is Jerry.  
  
**_ Over the next few days, Jerry and Shancai become good friends. They fight each other with pillows, share their food with each other, and hang out with each other with Jerry's other friends, Vic, Vanness and Ken.  
_**  
**_ One evening, when Shancai and Jerry are alone with each other sitting on the roof of Jerry's house...  
_**  
**SHANCAI:** The stars tonight are very beautiful.  
  
**JERRY:** Strange. The moon isn't out right now since it's new moon, but the stars are so bright tonight even without the moon's help.  
  
**SHANCAI:** Let's make a wish!  
  
**JERRY:** But...There is no shooting star!  
  
**SHANCAI: **Who says we have to see a shooting star to make a wish? Just choose some tiny star in the sky and make a wish on it.  
  
**JERRY:** Why make a wish?  
  
**SHANCAI:** Just for fun.  
  
**JERRY:** All right. Hmm...I choose...that star! (points) It's very red and blue and white and it flashes too!  
  
**SHANCAI:** Jerry, that's a helicopter.  
  
**JERRY:** Huh? looks closely at star Oh, you're right...It is! Why don't we just make a wish on a helicopter?  
  
**SHANCAI:** Fine, fine. Let's go ahead and make a wish.  
  
**JERRY/SHANCAI:** (close eyes) ...  
  
**_ After a moment...  
_**  
**SHANCAI:** (opens eyes) Jerry, what did you wish for?  
  
**JERRY:** (shakes head violently) It's too embarrassing!  
  
**SHANCAI:** What? You wish that you would never have diarrhea problems again?  
  
**JERRY:** Nope.   
  
**SHANCAI:** What then?! (shakes Jerry's arms) Please tell me!  
  
**JERRY:** I wished that something would happen...  
  
**SHANCAI:** Like what?  
  
**JERRY:** (leans forward and kisses Shancai)   
  
**SHANCAI:** (does eyebrow tango)   
  
**_ After...I lost track of time...  
  
_JERRY:** How'd you like my wish?  
  
**SHANCAI:** I liked your wish. We should make wishes more often.  
  
**JERRY:** Yeah...  
  
**SHANCAI:** Maybe wishes that are made upon helicopters work better than wishes made upon stars.  
  
**JERRY:** Maybe. I almost forgot to ask--what was your wish?  
  
**SHANCAI:** I wished for an ice cream cone.  
  
**JERRY:** (falls) Wait! (stands up) I'll grant you that wish! Let's get off this roof and I'll drive us to that ice cream shop! 


	3. Chapter 3 I Want Chocolate

**Stars for Shancai  
**  
**Chapter 3  
**  
**I Want Chocolate!**  
  
**SHANCAI:** (sitting by window staring outside sadly)   
  
**FRIEND #1:** Shancai! What's wrong?  
  
**FRIEND #2:** She's been acting like this for a week!  
  
**SHANCAI:** (sighs sadly and looks at ground)  
  
**_A knock on the door.  
_**  
**FRIEND #3:** (gets door) Jerry! Hurry! Shancai's been acting weird for one week.  
  
**JERRY:** (runs into room) Shancai?!  
  
**SHANCAI:** (turns head slowly toward Jerry) ...  
  
**JERRY:** Here, maybe you need some fresh hair. (pulls Shancai up by the wrist gently) Let's go...  
  
**_ Shancai's friends stare behind Jerry and Shancai as the two walk away from the house.  
_**  
**_When Jerry and Shancai reach Jerry's backyard...  
_**  
**JERRY:** (puts hands on Shancai's shoulders) Now tell me what's wrong...  
  
**SHANCAI:** (starts crying, puts arms around Jerry and cries against his chest)   
  
**JERRY:** (holds Shancai) ... (gentle voice) What's making you cry?  
  
**SHANCAI:** (voice cracking) I haven't (sobs) been able to eat (sobs) one bite of chocolate for a whole week! (sniffs)   
  
**JERRY:** ...All this for a bite of chocolate? Why don't you go to the grocery store to buy a bar of chocolate?  
  
**SHANCAI:** Because I'm on a diet!  
  
**JERRY:** ...Oh. But...why are you on a diet?  
  
**SHANCAI:** So I don't get so fat that you don't like me anymore.  
  
**JERRY:** Aww, Shancai. Don't worry about that! I would love you no matter how fat you are--even if you're the size of...of... (looks around for example) ...that lady over there! (points)  
  
**SHANCAI:** That's mean!   
  
**JERRY:** Okay, okay. Let me start again. I would love you no matter how fat you are, even if you're the size of...something really fat.  
  
**SHANCAI:** Tch. That's the corniest line I've ever heard a guy say to me. (smiles)  
  
**JERRY:** Well... (smug look on face) ...You need a man who's not afraid to say corny stuff. (sincere look on face) Really, Shancai. I would love you no matter what.  
  
**SHANCAI:** (leans head against Jerry's chest)  
  
**JERRY:** And I'll buy you a HUGE bar of chocolate that we can eat together!  
  
**_ Later, Jerry and Shancai are eating a big Hershey's bar of chocolate under a tree in the shade._**  
  
**JERRY:** (takes bite of chocolate) Mm...This stuff's good. I can see how hard it is to not eat chocolate for one week.  
  
**SHANCAI:** YEAH!  
  
**JERRY:** (stomach grumbling) I think I have diarrhea again. 


	4. Chapter 4 The New Girl

**Stars for Shancai**  
  
**Chapter 4  
**  
**The New Girl  
  
KEN:** (walks into room) Jerry--hey, what are you doing?  
  
**JERRY:** (sitting on bed with glass jar half full of 3-D paper stars) I am making stars for Shancai.  
  
**KEN:** Oh, you mean those huge bottles of paper stars that people give to their buddies as gifts?  
  
**JERRY:** Yeah. Full of them. I chose this sort of clear paper. Stars look kinda cool when they're made with clear paper.  
  
**KEN:** How can paper be clear? Let me see that! (feels thin strip of paper) Oh, it's plastic. Eh.  
  
**JERRY:** I hope I can finish this soon.  
  
**KEN:** Hmm. You know what? There is a shop next to the beach where they sell this type of folding paper.  
  
**JERRY:** Really?! I must get some more...I'm running out. Only three more strands of star paper.  
  
**KEN:** Yeah, let's go get some. You need some fresh air.  
  
**_ As Ken and Jerry are walking at the beach...  
_**  
**GIRL:** (accidentally bumps into Jerry) I'm sorry!  
  
**JERRY:** It's okay. (starts to leave)  
  
**GIRL:** (calls from behind Jerry) Hey! Aren't you that guy from that high school close to here?  
  
**JERRY:** (turns around) Yeah--wait, you're Julia, aren't you?  
  
**JULIA:** Yes, remember me from fifth grade?  
  
**JERRY:** Yeah, you were pretty.  
  
**JULIA:** (to Ken) Would you _stop_ checking my body out? (whining voice) _Jerry_! Tell your friend to stop!  
  
**JERRY:** Stop, Ken.  
  
**KEN:** I wasn't even checking her out! (glares at Julia)  
  
**JULIA:** Well, you are _now_. (smug smile)  
  
**KEN:** (whispering to Jerry) Aren't you supposed to be buying star paper so you can fold the stars for Shancai?  
  
**JERRY:** (whispering back) I'll do it later!  
  
**_ A week later, at Jerry's house..._**  
  
**SHANCAI:** Jerry!  
  
**JERRY:** Hi.  
  
**SHANCAI:** Where were you yesterday? I tried calling you on your cell phone but no one answered it!  
  
**JERRY:** I was--  
  
**SHANCAI:** You were hanging out with Julia again, weren't you?  
  
**JERRY:** Uh...  
  
**SHANCAI:** (quietly) You are tired of me.  
  
**JERRY:** I'm not tired of you!  
  
**SHANCAI:** You don't even spend time with me anymore.  
  
**JERRY:** So you don't allow me to have my own life? We need to breathe!  
  
**SHANCAI:** If that's what you want, then I'll let you have what you want! May you be happy with your wish, Jerry. (slams door behind her)  
  
**JERRY:** (looks at half-full glass bottle of stars sitting on desk) I forgot to buy new star paper.  
  
_** A knock on the door.  
**_  
**JULIA'S VOICE:** Jerry!  
  
**JERRY:** Uh oh! (hides glass bottle) (glum voice) Come in.  
  
**JULIA:** (opens door) Jerry? Hi! Hmm... I saw Shancai pretty upset as I was coming here. She gave me an evil look.  
  
**JERRY:** (shrugs)  
  
**JULIA:** What's wrong? (sits beside Jerry on bed) What did she do to you?  
  
**JERRY:** (shrugs)  
  
**JULIA:** Aww, honey! You've been shrugging too many times already!  
  
**JERRY:** (shrugs)  
  
**JULIA:** I'll stay with you until you feel better, all right? (puts arms around Jerry)  
  
**_ Meanwhile, Shancai is sobbing while running down the street in tears.  
_**  
**SHANCAI:** (sobs) That JERK! (sobs)  
  
**VIC/VANNESS/KEN:** (sitting on grass) Shancai! (run toward her)  
  
**VANNESS:** What's wrong?  
  
**SHANCAI:** (sniffs) Jerry doesn't want to be with me anymore. He says that he wants space.  
  
**KEN:** Hmm. (makes thinking face) Hmm... (turns around and whispers to himself) Julia! Jerry probably...  
  
**VIC:** Hey, Ken!  
  
**KEN:** (turns around) What's up?  
  
**VIC:** Nothing. You were just turned around...  
  
**KEN:** It's not like I was peeing...   
  
**VIC:** Bleh. Just curious.  
  
**SHANCAI:** (wails) WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
**_ Over the next few days, Shancai has become very bitter. She seldom talks with her female friends anymore. The only person who she opens up to is Ken.  
_**  
**_One evening, when Ken and Shancai are hanging out in Shancai's house...  
_**  
**SHANCAI:** Remember when Jerry tried to steal your carton of milk at school?  
  
**KEN:** Yeah, didn't go so well...It was chocolate milk.  
  
**SHANCAI:** Poor guy. Had to go home after going through diarrhea symptoms for two whole hours at school. (eyes watering) I MISS JERRY! My (sobs) heart will collapse without him!  
  
**KEN:** (closes eyes solemnly) I miss him too. He hasn't been a great buddy lately either. He's not around to share his food with Vic at dinner, so Vanness and I have to share our food with him. What a piggie Vic is!  
  
**SHANCAI:** My heart aches. Hmm... I have an idea...   
  
**KEN:** What idea?  
  
**SHANCAI:** (blinks) N-nothing! I think you have to leave now!  
  
**KEN:** But, why?!   
  
**SHANCAI:** I am busy! I have to go wash my butt!  
  
**KEN:** ...But why now?  
  
**SHANCAI:** My butt gets itchy at this time! (pushes Ken out of door)  
  
_** Outside, with the crickets chirping loudly, and the street lighted with orange streetlights...  
**_  
**KEN:** (talking to self) Whatever idea it was, the look on her face when she said that didn't look very happy. 


	5. Chapter 5 Shancai's Problem

**Stars for Shancai  
**  
**Chapter 5  
  
Shancai's Problem  
**  
**JULIA:** The stars are so beautiful tonight.  
  
**JERRY:** Beautiful. Yes... Bright without the moon...  
  
**JULIA:** Why don't we make a wish?  
  
**JERRY: **(distracted voice) On a helicopter?  
  
**JULIA:** No! On a shooting star!  
  
**JERRY:** There _is_ no shooting star out here...  
  
**JULIA:** JERRY! What's up with you tonight? You're talking about stars being bright without the moon, making wishes on a helicopter and no shooting stars! The newspaper said that there would be some meteors passing through tonight.  
  
**JERRY:** Hmm.  
  
**JULIA:** Look! There's one!  
  
**_A comet flashes through the sky. Soon, it's gone.  
  
_JULIA:** Let's make a wish.  
  
**JERRY:** A wish?  
  
**JULIA:** A wish!   
  
**JERRY:** I wish for an ice cream cone...   
  
**_ A flashback goes through Jerry's mind. Images of him and Shancai kissing and he remembers when Shancai said:_**  
  
_**SHANCAI:** I wished for an ice cream cone.  
_  
**_ Jerry stops his flashback when Julia interrupts it--  
_**  
**JULIA:** An ice cream cone? Why?  
  
**_ Meanwhile..._**  
  
**VIC:** Please eat your soup!  
  
**SHANCAI:** No.  
  
**VANNESS:** Are you starving yourself?! Please...just eat it!  
  
**SHANCAI:** No.  
  
**KEN:** Look, Jerry's a jerk, but you have to move on. Even we, his buddies, want you to move on. There is no point in staying like this.  
  
**SHANCAI:** I'm sorry. My stomach's just not hungry.  
  
**_ Later, when Vic and Vanness have gone home...  
_**  
**KEN:** Shancai, what's wrong? Just tell me. Maybe I can help.  
  
**SHANCAI:** (whispers in Ken's ear )  
  
**KEN:** (eyes widen in horror) 


	6. Chapter 6 Ken Informs Jerry

**Stars for Shancai**  
  
**Chapter 6  
  
Ken Informs Jerry  
**  
**JERRY:** What's your problem?!  
  
**KEN:** It's Shancai! She--  
  
**JERRY:** Shancai. We're not together anymore.  
  
**KEN:** I know, but she--  
  
**JERRY:** (puts hand on Ken's shoulder) Look, Ken...You don't have to worry so much. Shancai and I are going our own ways...  
  
**KEN:** (brushes Jerry's hand off shoulder) You are the most selfish friend I have! How can you say that when Shancai is so miserable without you?! She's been acting weird, talking about itchy butts and everything!  
  
**JERRY:** ... Shancai has an itchy butt? Hmm...Who scratches it for her?  
  
**KEN:** (punches Jerry in the face several times) YOU IDIOT! (punch) YOU MORON! (punch) YOU SUCK! (double punch)  
  
**JERRY:** (kicks Ken hard in stomach) YOU WATCH YOUR FISTS, KEN!   
  
**KEN:** (on ground) (groans) Jerry... (coughs weakly)   
  
**JERRY:** (helps Ken get up) Sorry. But you shouldn't go around punching people on the face when you get mad.  
  
**KEN:** (rolls eyes) Whatever.   
  
**JERRY:** Want a glass of soda?  
  
**KEN:** Yeah, sure--WAIT!!! NO!!! (grabs Jerry's shoulders) YOU HAVE TO COME!!! (starts punching Jerry in the face several times)  
  
**JERRY:** (kicks Ken at the top of his stomach)  
  
**KEN:** (drops to knees and puts hands on floor to support himself) (shaking) (in a weak voice) Jerry... (coughs weakly) Shancai...She's going to kill herself.  
  
**JERRY:** WHAT?!   
  
**KEN:** (coughs painfully) (in quiet, tired voice) She wants...to poison herself... (faints)  
  
**JERRY:** (runs outside) Where is she?! (calls) Shancai! Shancai! (bumps into Julia)  
  
**JULIA:** JERRY! What are you calling Shancai's name for?  
  
**JERRY:** (pushes Julia out of way) (runs down street) SHANCAI!!!  
  
**_ When Jerry reaches Shancai's house...  
_**  
**JERRY:** Shancai?! Shancai...Where are you? Darn. (picks up tube) Butt itching paste? (shakes head) No one. (runs outside)  
  
**_ In Shancai's big backyard, Jerry walks into the big garden of trees. In the middle, lying against a rock, is Shancai.  
_**  
**JERRY:** SHANCAI! (runs to Shancai and holds her) Shancai... (cries)  
  
**_ Jerry's tears drop onto Shancai's face as he sobs.  
_**  
**_ Ken, Vanness and Vic arrive at the backyard, breathless.  
_**  
**JERRY:** (kisses Shancai's forehead) 


	7. Chapter 7 Stars for Shancai

**Stars for Shancai**  
  
**Chapter 7  
**  
**Stars for Shancai**  
  
**_ Leaves flutter through the air as the soft wind makes them part from their tree. Jerry walks through the graveyard and looks at the tombstones. In one hand he holds a full bottle of stars.   
  
A leaf flutters down in front of Jerry and lands on the ground...  
_**  
**JERRY:** (talking to self) Strange. The shape of this leaf reminds me of a star. Beautiful.  
  
** _ Jerry stops in front of a tombstone that had Shancai's name on it.  
_**  
**JERRY:** Shancai... (falls to knees in front of tombstone and bursts into tears) I am so sorry for everything. It's my fault you tried to poison yourself with super-sour, spoiled milk! (sobs)   
  
_**Jerry stands up and places the jar of stars in front of the tombstone.   
**_  
**JERRY:** In death you are not able to forgive me. (tears fall down his face)   
  
**SOMEONE:** HAHAHA!   
  
**JERRY:** (turns around) Vic? What's so funny? You make fun of Shancai?  
  
**VIC:** Jerry, that's my dog's grave!  
  
**JERRY:** (blinks) You named your dog "Shancai"?  
  
**VIC:** Yeah... (sniffs) It died a few years ago.  
  
**JERRY:** ...What's a dog's grave doing in a graveyard?  
  
**VIC:** Jerry, silly, look at the sign! (points)  
  
**JERRY:** "The Animal Graveyard". ...Then where is Shancai's grave?  
  
**KEN:** Shancai never died!  
  
**VANNESS:** You are so slow!  
  
**JERRY:** (turns around) Ken! Vanness!  
  
**VANNESS:** You never checked on Shancai after we took her to the hospital. You just ran outside!  
  
**KEN:** What an idiot you are, Jerry! (playfully makes punching movement toward Jerry's face)  
  
**JERRY:** Then...Shancai's still in the hospital?!  
  
**KEN/VANNESS/VIC:** (snicker) Dude, she's been out for a whole month!   
  
**VANNESS:** Now she is stronger so she won't do stupid things anymore.  
  
**JERRY:** (picks up jar of stars) Then where is she?  
  
**VIC:** (points)  
  
**_Wearing a white dress, Shancai is standing at the gate of the graveyard.  
_**  
**SHANCAI:** What are you four doing there?  
  
**JERRY/KEN/VANNESS/VIC:** (walk out of graveyard)   
  
_** Jerry faces Shancai with his head lowered.**_  
  
**JERRY:** I...I'm sorry.  
  
**SHANCAI:** (stares)  
  
**JERRY:** Um, I finished this. I had been making this for you. (hands Shancai jar)  
  
**SHANCAI:** (takes jar) (stares)  
  
**JERRY:** (dramatically) WILL YOU FORGIVE ME?!   
  
**SHANCAI:** (bursts into tears) WAHHHH!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, JERRY! (runs into Jerry's arms)  
  
**JERRY:** (holds Shancai tightly) SHANCAIIIIIIIIII!!! MY BABY!!!  
  
**KEN/VANNESS/VIC:** (giggling) Heehee...  
  
**JERRY:** (raises head at them) What are you three giggling at? This is an EMOTIONAL experience, people!  
  
**VANNESS:** We should throw a party for this special reunion between you two!  
  
**_ Later...  
_**  
**EVERYONE:** (eating hamburgers)  
  
**JERRY:** (to Ken) You call a meal at Burger King a party?  
  
**KEN:** Hey, it was Vanness's idea!  
  
**VANNESS:** (throws french fry at Ken)  
  
**SHANCAI:** (staring into jar of stars)  
  
**JERRY:** You like the gift?  
  
**SHANCAI:** Yeah. It's beautiful.   
  
**JERRY:** My soda got flat. I must've stirred it too much. Wait, people aren't supposed to stir soda! Uh oh.  
  
**SHANCAI:** (leans head against Jerry's shoulder) Strange...they included candy with our meal.  
  
**JERRY:** Yeah! Free candy with an order of...a lot of money! (shakes head) What candies did you get?  
  
**VIC:** I got a lollipop, Ken got a peppermint, Vanness got a lemon drop, Shancai got chewy candy and you...Uh oh. You got...chocolate.  
  
**JERRY:** (stomach gurgles) I think I have diarrhea.  
  
**VIC:** Quick! Someone give him CPR!  
  
**VANNESS:** But nothing is wrong with his breathing! Besides, he has stinky breath from eating that hamburger.  
  
**VIC:** Who said anything about his breathing or his mouth?! Someone give Jerry CPR on his anus!  
  
**_The End_**


End file.
